Easy Comb, Easy Go
TV Season: 1 Episode: 11.3 Writers: Warren Graff Ken Pontac David Winn Jeff Biancalana Kenn Navarro Director: Kenn Navarro Episode list: TV Season 1 Previous Episode: Tongue in Cheek Next Episode: I've Got You Under My Skin "Easy Comb, Easy Go" is episode number 11.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. Roles Starring Roles *Disco Bear *Lumpy Featuring Roles *The Mole *Nutty *Mime *Handy *Pop *Cub Appearance Roles *Toothy *Giggles *Petunia *Russell *Sniffles *Lifty & Shifty *Flaky *Cuddles Plot Disco Bear showers and then dries his hair in a large hard hat hair dryer. The smoke from the dryer floats up to the sky and cuts a hole in the ozone, intensifying the sun's rays and vaporizing Toothy, the mailman. Disco Bear goes outside to collect his mail, but his hair enters the spot of exposed sunlight. As a result, one of his hairs gets burned and he screams. Disco Bear runs into a barber shop where The Mole has just finished shaving Lumpy, placing a towel over his face. Disco Bear tells The Mole to cut off his burnt strand of hair, but unfortunately The Mole ends up cutting off all of his hair with the exception of his sideburns. Disco Bears runs away, screaming in humiliation, while The Mole removes the towel on Lumpy's face to reveal he shaved Lumpy's skin off. Lumpy puts on some aftershave and screams in pain. Disco Bear runs in panic until he comes upon a wig shop with a purple afro in the window. Before he can get to it, however, Mime purchases the wig and exits the store, where Petunia and Giggles immediately run to him in admiration. Disco Bear tries to put the moves on them, but all three of them taunt and tease him by laughing at his appearance. He walks away sadly when suddenly he comes upon Sniffles, who is running a cotton candy machine. Disco Bear, getting an idea, shoves Sniffles away and sticks his head in the machine. His scalp is burned by the heat of the machine, but he is happy with the resulting cotton candy afro. Before he leaves, he makes himself a stick of cotton candy. He walks over to a bus stop where Nutty stands, licking a lollipop. Nutty smells the cotton candy and begins eating Disco Bear's temporary afro. Disco Bear runs away in fear, tossing his stick of cotton candy away which Nutty chases after. He makes a diving catch on the grass, but before he can eat his treat, some sprinklers turn on and melt the cotton candy. Nutty sadly and desperately licks the sugar off the ground, when suddenly a sprinkler head impales him through the head. Nutty's blood flies out of the sprinkler head and splashes on Disco Bear, melting his afro. Disco Bear cries in frustration, when he is beckoned by Lifty and Shifty. The brothers demonstrate a bottle of hair growth formula by pouring it on a dog, who immediately grows hair and attracts the eye of a female dog. Disco Bear buys their entire stock as well and their van and drives home to try it out. Unfortunately, before taking off, he forgets to close the back doors of the van, causing numerous bottles to fly out the back as he drives. One of the bottles lands on Cub's head, causing him to grow a head of hair higher than a fence. Pop, who is trimming hedges on the other side of the fence, accidentally cuts the top part of Cub's head off. Next, Disco Bear drives around a slow-driving Flaky, causing a bottle to fly through the open window of the car and burst open on Flaky. Her quills suddenly grow and impale Handy, her passenger. Next, a bottle flies out of the van and lands in a cooler next to a bench, where Cuddles sits drinking sodas. He drinks the hair tonic by mistake and coughs up his hairy organs. More hair grows inside of him and he eventally chokes to death. Back home, Disco Bear runs to his bathroom and pours numerous bottles of the hair growth formula in his bathtub and dunks his head in. He walks to the mirror and his afro quickly grows back, much to Disco Bear's satisfaction. His eye begins to get irritated, however, as he realizes a hair has grown on one of his eyes. He pulls it out with a pair of tweezers, but more hair quickly grows in its place. He grabs his straight razor and tries shaving the hair off, but he ends up shaving his eyes off as well. He stumbles back and falls in his bathtub, still filled with the hair tonic. Later, The Mole finishes cutting Disco Bear's hair which is now pouring out of every window and door in the house. Disco Bear gives his approval at The Mole's work, apparently able to see despite the loss of his eyes. Meanwhile, Lumpy tries putting a piece of toilet paper over his face which quickly turns red. Moral "Don't split hairs!" Deaths #Toothy is vaporized when Disco Bear's hard hat hair dryer destroys part of the atmosphere, increasing the heat of the sun. #Nutty's head is impaled by a spinkler head as he tries to lick sugar off the ground. #Cub is killed when Pop accidently cuts half of his head off. #Handy is impaled by Flaky's quills when hair growth formula lands on her. #Flaky possibly crashes her car after her quills grow out, which could potentially be fatal. (debatable) #Cuddles accidentally drinks a bottle of hair growth forumala, causing hair to grow inside of him and suffocate him. Goofs #Lumpy is listed as one of the stars of this episode even though he barely appeared in it. #Russell's eye patch goes from covering his left eye to covering his right eye. #When Lumpy is lying in the chair his left antler is pointing up and his right antler is pointing down. When he gets up to put on aftershave, his left antler is pointing down and his right antler is up. #The mole on the Mole's face changes position a couple of times. Trivia #The music that plays in the barber shop resembles the song "I Wan'na Be Like You" from the animated movie The Jungle Book. #This episode marks one of the few instances that Lifty and Shifty make money honestly. Category:Episodes